Bundle of Blonde
by Tenshuki
Summary: Alyssa is confused as to why our biker loves her so much. Fluff Ensues. I think its a bit OOC...just warning you.. Turning this into a whatever whenever I feel like it. Part of their relationship as certain points in time. ENJOY
1. Why do you love me?

**Me: HAHA! A Natsuki/Alyssa one!! BWUAHAHAHAAHHA**

**Nao: Shu has had enough coffee to keep her up for three days**

**Me: FINALS TOMORROW!!! im not getting any sleep and i still have to write an essay on the Odyssy**

**Nao: In other words, she's fucked**

**Me: I wish.... this is wrose than fucked!! This... this... this is fuck-a-bitch bad!**

**Nao: ...... yeaaaaaa  
**

* * *

  
"I can't believe you convinced Miyu-san to let us have a day without her. How did you do it, Onee-chan?" a small voice rang out. Spiky blonde hair pulled back in a head band bounced lightly as the girl ran ahead up a small hill. She reached the top and smiled lovingly at her partner. She un-folded the red and white plaid blanket from her arms and bellowed it out so that it laid perfectly on the green grass. She grinned and laid down fully on the thing, her arms and legs spread out from her white summer dress.

Natsuki Kuga reached the top a bit later, smiling at the sight before her. "I just told her that you were stuff on top of the Sky Scraper downtown and she flew off." she said. Sat down next to her girlfriend's head and put the picnic basket off to the side a bit. She picked up the bundle of blonde and put her head on the lap of her tight black jeans. "Well my little angel, how about you take a nap while a watch you sleep."

"Creeper." The girl responded, giggling.

Natsuki twitched and pouted, rolling her eyes at the girl's behavior. "You didn't have that attitude last night, my little minx." she said with a wink. This caused the girl below her to glare at her through two glacier blue eyes and blush. Laughing, Natsuki stroked the girl's hair and leaned down, planting a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back a bit, "Come now, my Alyssa, let's eat."

Alyssa opened her eyes again and found two pools of emerald staring back at her. "Natsuki, why do you love me?" she asked, suddenly.

"Eh?" Natsuki questioned, completely off guard. They had been together for like, what, 2 months? Alyssa was always straight forward with her questions, but this was just random. "Wait, what do you mean _why_?" she asked, emphasizing the 'why'.

The blonde minx smilied sadly and closed her eyes once again, basking in the heat of the summer heat. It was a perfect day really. Green grass, slightly cloudy sky, weather not too hot, and a girlfriend to spend it with. Fluff, anyone? "You could have had Shizuru. I know what went on between you two, so you don't have to hide it like I know you try to."

Natsuki blushed a bit, but shook it off. "Alyssa, what happened with her doesn't mat-"

"I know you slept with her."

This caused the woman to pause.

Not getting an answer, the younger girl continued, "I also know that Mai had a thing for you for a bit after the Carnival. And Nao is still basically throwing herself at you every chance she gets. Always trying to get you drunk so she can steal you away. And I always had Miyu around, so why would you consider me? What made you ask me out? I'm so st-"

"Beautiful?" Natsuki cut in, getting a bit irritated at the girl's attitude. "Loving, caring, amazing at kissing, innocent, devoted, must I go on?" Natsuki smiled at the girl, who was now looking at her with admiration. "Maybe I wanted something totally different than the carnage that I had been through. Maybe I wanted peace."

Nodding, Alyssa sat up and turned to face the woman she loved, "I love you, Natsuki Kuga. So don't forget it. Even when Nao gets you drunk."

Natsuki chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss. "I won't. Oh, and, love you too, babe." she grinned, leaning in the rest of the way and kissing the younger girl with all her heart.

* * *

_**OMAKE~~**_

**Natsuki: I don't think you could have added more fluff!**

**Me: I could have made it so you were both sittin on a could in Olympia**

**Natsuki: .... Maybe you could**

**Me: WHOO!! Review please!!  
**


	2. Unwanted Memories

**Me: It was.. interesting writing this**

**Nao: Yea, the last one was so... fluffy**

**Me: This one's soo...**

**Alyssa: -**slaps me**- Ruin it, why don't you?**

**Natsuki: -**glaring at me**- **

**Nao: ...Yea that pretty much sums it up!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - **Unwanted Memories**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted at once. The lights can on and everything started happening so fast. People popped out every nook and cranny in the apartment and a frightened blonde jumped into the arms of her lover. Everyone in the room laughed at the looks on the two girl's faces. Nao Yuuki stepped forward and grinned at her friend, "And you thought we'd let you come home and fuck. Happy anniversary, Mutt!" she yelled.

Natsuki glared at Nao, but smiled at everyone else, "You guys decided to throw us our own anniversary party?" she asked, looking around. Everyone was there, and by the looks of how drunk Midori was, they had been there a while. "How long have you guys been hiding in the dark?"

"As long as you were in the closet about being gay." Mai said from somewhere in the crowd, "So about 2 hours after Shizuru arrived!" Everyone started laughing again as the bluenette blushed a shade of vibrant red.

The blonde at her side grinned at the people that cared so much for them and nodded at them all, "Thanks you, everyone, please enjoy yourselves!" Alyssa said loudly, taking Natsuki's hand in hers and grinning at their friends.

"Hear hear!" Midori yelled from the couch, holding her beer can in the air. And thus, the party began. It started innocently enough, everyone sitting around, sharing stories about their relationships and passing a few beers around every now and again.

As the beer stopped flowing, the wine started. And that's when it started to get a bit more out of control. Youko took Midori home not long after. Mikoto and Mai left before the young girl lost all her innocence to alcohol. Chie and Aoi left after one particularly hot story about one night under the stars all alone in a park. Miyu left soon after that for no apparent reason.

Now all that was left was a drunk Nao, a wasted Natsuki, and two happy girls: Alyssa and Shizuru. Shizuru and Alyssa were sitting on the couch, discussing clothes and shopping, and Natsuki's refusal to wearing anything that would make her look feminine.

Across the room, the two other girls were discussing something... less than acceptable. "Mutt... I have a question." Nao slurred as she got another bottle of wine from the cabinet. She popped it open and took a long gulp, "How often do you and blondie... like.. _do it_?" she asked.

Natsuki leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "Noooooot that often. She's still warmin' up to it, ya know?" she answered, grabbing the bottle from Nao's hand and taking a long swig.

Nao shook her head and sighed, "That's not very good of her!" she sang, winking at the bluenette and grinned up at her, "When I was dating Nina, we did it all the time. And she was totally devoted to me. Alyssa could one day be like that, tooooo!" she sang again, putting the bottle down on the kitchen counter.

"She is devoted!" Natsuki argued. She took a hold of Nao's shoulders and shook the girl, "I know she is! She loves me, she just.. doesn't show it that much... physically." she said, her voice loosing it's strength at the end. She looked down and sighed, her hands falling from Nao's shoulders, "You don't need _that_ to show love."

"But it's wanted, isn't it, Mutt?" Nao probed. She stepped closer to the bluenette and smirked, "I'd be able to give that to you anytime you want." she whispered, leaning up and moving her face closer to Natsuki's, "I'd love you more than I already do now..."

"No..." Natsuki whispered, backing up and away from Nao. She couldn't do this.. she loved Alyssa! She couldn't hurt the girl she loved. Never. "I won't do it, Nao!"

Nao glared at her and stepped forward again, trapping Natsuki against the counter, "Just admit that you want to." she whispered, her hands coming up and resting on the bluenette's. She moved Natsuki's hands down to her own waist and held them in place there, "I know you do."

"No..." Natsuki whispered, her mind spinning. She wanted Nao? But she loved Alyssa, right? God, stupid wine! Bad idea! Her head spinning, Natsuki groaned and shut her eyes tight.

Seeing the opening she needed, Nao wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and leaned up, kissing the bluenette for all her worth.

At the sound of a groan from her lover, Alyssa turned and saw Natsuki holding Nao close, kissing her on the lips with her eyes closed.

Shizuru saw the same thing. She also saw the hatred and sadness that flared up in Alyssa's eyes as they became red rimmed and teary.

Natsuki felt the lips on hers, and with her mind clouded by alcohol, kissed back. Licking Nao's lips, she gained access to the red head's hot mouth and pulled the other body closer to her self. Nao groaned into the kiss and pressed her hips onto Natsuki's, grinding their hips together.

Natsuki moaned and pulled back from the kiss, her mouth moving down and kissing Nao's neck. The red head threw her head back and sighed, "Oh.. Mutt, fuck." she groaned, her hold on the bluenette loosening. Natsuki pushed Nao forward and backed her against the opposite counter; out of the doorway view.

Her face falling into her hands, Alyssa sniffled and sobbed. Her girlfriend was making out with another girl right in front of her. In the same house; in plain view.

Shizuru got up then, and made her way into the kitchen. From the living room, Alyssa heard a yell, a gasp, the sound of a slap and then a yelp. Seconds later, she was dragging Nao out of the apartment by her arm. The red head protested and yelled, but Shizuru threw her out the door and turned back to her friend, "Alyssa, I'm sorry about this. Let me take care of Nao." she said, smiling and closing the door.

"Ow..." Natsuki grunted, coming out of the kitchen. She was holding her cheek as she leaned against the doorless door way, "Hey Alyssa hun, where'd Nao go?" she asked, licking her lips and grinning.

Scoffing, Alyssa stood and marched over to the bluenette and slapped her across the other cheek. "You're sleep on the fucking couch!"

"What'd I do?"

* * *

Waking up that morning was hell. Natsuki rolled off the couch and groaned as she hit the floor. Her head was throbbing, her world spinning, and her cheeks hurt like hell. Only one thing comforted her, and that was the wonderful smell of bacon.

Slowly standing up, she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, "Alyssa?" she called out, looking to the kitchen. Soon, a blonde girl walked out with a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs. "Alyssa..." Natsuki muttered in happiness of seeing her lover, a wide grin breaking out on her face.

Alyssa turned her back and went right back into the kitchen, ignoring her completely. Frowning, Natsuki sat down at the table and silently started eating her food. "Natsuki?" Alyssa asked from the kitchen, her voice shaking.

Looking up, Natsuki stopped eating and shot up. She made her way into the kitchen. The girl was crying when Natsuki found her. She pulled Alyssa into her arms and held the girl tight. Why was she crying? "Alyssa, are you okay? Did something happen? Did you cut yourself, again?" she asked, pulling away from the hug and inspecting her lover's hands.

Alyssa looked up at Natsuki in confusion. "Do you... remember last night?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Was it really possible hat Natsuki was so drunk, she didn't even remember what happened?"

Natsuki stared at her for a bit before her eyes became wide with fear. "No no no.. Alyssa please don't tell me I hurt you!" she yelled in a worried voice. She let go of the blonde and backed up even more, "Alyssa, I'm so sorry, I don't remember. God.. what happened?" she worried, hating herself at the moment.

"No!" Alyssa yelled. She jumped into Natsuki's arms and kissed her lover lightly on the lips. _'She doesn't remember... no harm done, right? I don't want her to worry...'_ Alyssa thought. She pulled away from the bluenette and smiled, "You didn't touch me last night. Don't worry, my love, everything will be okay." she said, pulling Natsuki into a kiss again.

Natsuki pulled away and looked at Alyssa again, "Are you sure nothing happened?" she asked, cupped Alyssa's face in her palm and putting their foreheads together, "Anything at all?"

"...Nothing happened. I love you, Natsuki-kun."

"Love you, too, babe. I always will."

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: And the sad part: true story**

**Natsuki: Shu was told last week. Imagine she's me and Alyssa's her ex**

**Me: Ya... from a while ago...**

**Nao: Ahhh the wonders of alcohol**

**Alyssa: Hate the stuff**

**Shizuru: Agreed**

**Me: Eh. I'm so-so on this. Anyway I've decided to update this when i see fit. It won't be like a real story, just bits of their relationship and certain points. **

**For the third time, check mah poll and wish me luck on my finals  
**


	3. The Beginning

**Me: Another chapter of my mini story**

**Nao: And yes, Shu's still alive**

**Me: Finally finished this... well this chapter. Enjoy my fans and my unknown rapist. **

* * *

Nao shook her head as she watched her friend. The girl was sitting at the lunch table with her eyes planted on a certain blonde across the room. And it had been like this… all… week… "Will you just fucking ask her out already?" the red head groaned.

Tearing her eyes away from the beauty across the hall, Natsuki glared at Nao, shaking her head, "No!"

"Will you go out with me?" Nao asked randomly, smiling a bit.

Natsuki blinked and shook her head, "Nao, I've told you before, no."

"Then fucking ask her out!" she yelled, rolling her eyes. "Look, if you don't ask her out, then I will." the red head threatened, glancing at the blonde across the room.

Quickly narrowing her eyes, Natsuki held in her anger and instead gave off a small laugh, "You wouldn't have the guts to ask out a cute girl like that. Plus, you're my best friend." she said, knowing that if Nao really did ask Alyssa out, then there would be some serious hell to pay.

"Oh really?" Nao asked, standing up and winking at the bluenette. Natsuki felt her blood boil as she watched her best friend walk over to the table that Alyssa and her friends sat at. The red head sat down by the blonde, talked very slowly for a bit, winked, and then Alyssa blushed.

Tightening her fist, Natsuki saw Alyssa scramble in her bag to pull out a pen. Nao took the pen and wrote something on her arm, then got up and walked back to their table. Nao sat back down by the bluenette and smirked, "Got it." she said, holding up her arm. On it were 7 numbers, and the name Alyssa with a heart by it.

Natsuki growled at her friend and narrowed her eyes further. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you."

"Hell, I was just hoping for a good fuck. She seemed up to it."

"What!" Natsuki yelled harshly. A few people turned to look at her, but she ignored them and stood up. Marching over to Alyssa's table, Natsuki sat next to the blonde and looked at the girl. Alyssa smiled at her and blushed a bit, "Hey, Natsuki. You need the same thing Nao did?" she asked softly.

"No, Alyssa." the bluenette said, taking one of the blonde's hands in hers and holding it tightly, "Please ignore what Nao may have asked you. I want you to know that I have feelings for you and I really like you. Also, I want you to know that Nao is an idiot and that I would really like to take you out on a date." she confessed, looking earnestly.

Alyssa's face lit up like a tomatoes as Miyu glared at Natsuki from behind the blonde's back. "U-Uh… ummm….okay…" Alyssa muttered, looking down at their connected hands.

"That's great, I wouldn't wa- wait, what?" Natsuki questioned. Replaying what had just happened and what she'd said, Natsuki felt her heart stop. She'd asked out Alyssa. Oh. My. Fucking. God. "Uhh… so when should I pick you up?"

"Never." Miyu said, returning back to her meal.

Glaring at the taller girl, Natsuki sighed. Miyu would be a problem, since she was practically Alyssa's personal body guard. "Ill call you, then. Umm, what your number?"

Alyssa turned to her much older friend and grinned. "Miyu, do you have a pen?" she asked, hold out in her hand since she knew that her friend always had a pen.

Anything that Alyssa needed, Miyu had.

Of course, the girl muttered something under her breath and put a pen in the blonde's hand. Natsuki grinned as she held out her arm. Alyssa slowly wrote her number on the girl's arm, along with her name, and a small heart.

"Thanks, Alyssa. I'll call you tonight." Natsuki said, a huge smile upon her face.

Alyssa nodded and blushed lightly. She quickly stood up, pressed her lips against the bluenett'e cheek and kissed it softly before sitting back down and looking straight ahead of her.

Natsuki blinked a few times before putting a hand to her cheek. Her giant grin grew even more and she turned and walked back to her table, and Nao.

"Ha! She likes me more than you!" Natsuki said as she sat back down next to the red head.

"Yup."

"What, jealous? It's like you didn't even ask her out, spider."

"I didn't."

"Wait… what!"

Nao smirked at her friend and tapped her wrist. "I asked her what time it was. But damnit you're so slow I had to trick you into asking her out! Fucking idiot…"

"…You tricked me into asking her out!"

"You ride a Ducati, you turned down our school president for a date, and you stand up to Haruka daily. And yet you're too pussy to ask out a tiny little blonde."

"…Thanks, Spider."

"Ew, compassion!"

"Oh shut up!" Natsuki yelled, wrapping her arm around Nao's shoulders and hugging her closely, "Really, thanks, Nao. This means a lot to me."

Nao just nodded and sighed happily. She was unable to get the girl she likes, but she was making her happy. Natsuki would be happy with Alyssa. That's enough.


End file.
